Selfless and Undeserving
by Good Graces
Summary: Slade returns in the Titans' lives, causing Starfire to become distant, even from Robin. She shares her burden with Raven only to decide that the stakes are too high for her to back down from Slade's commands. She is ready to pay with her life. RobStar.
1. Secrets

**Just to let everyone know this takes place when the titans are about 18 years old. I hope you enjoy. ******

Chapter One: Secrets

The moon shined brightly; its silver light reflecting off of the water that surrounded the Titans' tower. Inside, the Titans had gathered in the common room. It had been only minutes ago that Slade had once again sent them a video message on their large computer screen. His voice had been the only one that rang through the room. His face was covered with a back and red mask.

It had been years and the Titans still hadn't caught him. The one time that they did Slade had escaped from jail in no more than twenty-four hours. This was getting to Robin. He banged his fists onto the keyboard in frustration, jamming them into their places.

"We should have brought him down by now!" Robin yelled, closing his eyes to try to block out the infuriation that was thriving in his mind.

"Robin, calm down. We're all trying here," Cyborg said, standing up from the sofa.

"Yeah, dude. It's not like it's the end of the world or anything," Beast Boy said, trying to sound logical. Robin and Cyborg both looked at Beast Boy with annoyance.

"You want to bet? I wouldn't put it past Slade to try to end the world. It's not like he hasn't tried before." Robin said in a low, dangerous voice.

"Nice phrasing, B.B.," Cyborg said sarcastically. Silence ensued. Starfire and Raven looked at each other; Starfire's green eyes making contact with Raven's violet ones. It was normal for Raven to remain mostly quiet, but it was different for Starfire. She looked at the ground to her left hand side with a worried expression. She quickly glanced up at the three boys. Cyborg was mending the keys that Robin had punched in and Beast Boy had gone to the kitchen to get a snack while Robin paced. Starfire glanced away again, brushing a strand of long red hair out of her face. Her normal carefree demeanor was gone. What remained was a look of subdued shame.

Raven looked over at Starfire. She let out a shallow breath of exasperation. _Star, if you look that guilty then they are going to find out. _Starfire looked back up at Raven. She mouthed, "Sorry," and did her best to wipe away all traces of guilt that resided on her face. She wrapped her hands around her knees and sat straight up.

"I'm going to bed," Raven finally said in her monotonous voice. Robin stopped in his pacing and glanced at Raven. Lines covered his forehead from the anger that possessed him.

"Alright. I'll knock if I found out anything." Robin replied. He then caught Starfire's blank stare. He was a little apprehensive to confront her since she had tried to attack him yesterday, but the look on her face drove all logical thoughts out of his head. Slade faded from his mind. "Star," Starfire still gazed straight ahead, apparently not hearing him. Raven had stood up, but now she watched Starfire hesitantly. "Star," Robin said again, taking a step toward her.

Starfire jerked herself out of the trance and blinked several times. "Yes?" she asked.

"Are you alright?" Robin questioned. All of the tension about Slade had disappeared from his face. He remembered the promise that he had made to her.

"I'm fine," Starfire said protectively. She knew that the plan depended on her. She averted her gave from Robin's electric blue stare. She prayed he would look away and forget what he saw. This was the only time that she would ever wish that, but she needed him. She needed him to leave her alone.

"Star, I can tell when you're lying." Robin said, furrowing his eyebrows. Starfire was normally upfront about her feelings, but for some reason she was hiding them. " You can tell m-"

"I am going to bed," Starfire said quickly. She knew that she couldn't take lying to Robin anymore. It was different with him. It made her sick to her stomach to lie to him and she could only endure so much of it. She quickly stood. Raven let a little bit of the tension that had been building fall from her face and began to walk to her room. Starfire followed several feet behind. As soon as Raven turned the corner, Robin grabbed Starfire's wrist. His warm hand encircled her slender arm.

"Starfire, you can tell me whatever it is."

"I am tired. That is all." Her breath caught in her chest. The sadness this caused her was infinite.

"…Alright," Robin said, reluctantly letting go of Starfire's wrist. "See you in the morning."

Starfire's back muscles tightened as she responded. "Of course."

Robin stared after her with concern and ran his hand through his jet black hair. "Cyborg," Robin said, getting his attention. "Did you notice anything off about Starfire and Raven? They both were really quiet."

"Maybe they're freaked out about Slade. He hasn't shown his face in several months and you know his threats are pretty good especially tonight. Particularly with those snide remarks about how he was going to kill us. Maybe he just shocked them," Cyborg said, focusing on prying the 'a' key out of its jammed position.

"Raven doesn't scare easily. Starfire doesn't either for that matter, she just doesn't contain her emotions like Raven. It seemed like they were hiding something. Something important."

Beast Boy walked into the room with a plate of tofu and a fork. "I think you're just over analyzing because you _love_ Starfire so much." He took a bite of the tofu. Robin turned on Beast Boy.

"I don't. I just...she's my friend." Robin said impatiently. Beast Boy and Cyborg exchanged unconvinced smiles.

"Sure you don't," Cyborg said with an air of amusement to his voice. Robin rolled his eyes.

"Let's get back to looking for Slade." Beast Boy and Cyborg remained looking at Robin with smirks on their faces. Robin ignored them for a few minutes, but eventually lost his cool. "I don't!"

Cyborg put his arms into the air to surrender. "Whatever you say, man. Whatever you say."

**Thanks for reading. Any reviews are appreciated (even harsh ones). Also, if you were confused in this chapter, a lot is answered in the second chapter. God bless. ******


	2. Ultimatum

Chapter 2: Ultimatum

Starfire lay on her circular bed in her room. Her emerald green eyes watched the ceiling. Her eyelids drooped a little. She tried to fight sleep, but was losing the battle. A light knock on her door brought her back to life. She sat up and swung her legs onto the ground and then walked to the door, her bare feet making no sound against the carpet.

"Who is it?" Starfire asked cautiously, leaning with her ear against the door. She was pretty sure of who it was, but recent events had taught her not to let her guard down.

"It's Raven." Starfire opened her steel door. "Are you ready to leave?" Starfire swallowed. Her throat was dry from anticipation.

"One moment more please. I have one last task to attend to," Starfire responded.

Raven nodded her head once. "Alright, but hurry. All three guys are in the living room, but I'm sure they won't remain like that for long." Starfire shut her eyes in consent and closed the door softly so that she wouldn't make any noise. She walked back into the room and stood at her desk. A mirror hung on the wall just above it. Starfire opened a drawer to the desk and lifted up several stacked up folders inside. Underneath them a cream colored envelope rested at the bottom. Starfire picked it up and placed it on the surface of the desk. She set the folders back down and closed the drawer. Then she grabbed a pen and wrote on the envelope _If I do not return… _She set the pen down and took a deep breath. She looked at her face in the mirror studying her grim features.

"I'm so sorry Robin. I know that _you _would never give in to his demands." She then pulled her purple boots on and walked to her door.

Raven was waiting for Starfire outside of her room. She had her blue cloak on and her hood drawn over her face. Starfire nodded silently and stepped to the side. Raven raised her hand so that it was directed at Starfire's door.

"Azarath metrian zynthos," Raven muttered under her breath. Her hand radiated a black glow. Starfire could hear the bolt to her room slide so that the door was locked. "That should keep our absence undiscovered for a while."

The two girls walked the long walk down the hall until they came to the staircase that led to the roof. Both climbed the stairs in silence. They reached the top within ten minutes and opened the hatch. Starfire was the first the climb onto the roof. A cool breeze blew past Starfire as she gained her feet on the launch pad. She walked several feet away from the hatch to allow Raven room to crawl out. Starfire crossed her arms across her stomach, fear gripping her. A small click told Starfire that Raven had closed the hatch.

"Okay, Starfire. I want you to tell me the scenario one more time. I know you told it to me last night, but I want to make sure that this is our only option before we take it."

Starfire swallowed her fear and turned to face Raven. "Last night…"

flashback

Starfire was walking around her room getting ready for bed. She had already put on her lavender shorts and gray tanktop pajamas. Her window was propped open letting a cool breeze flow through her room. She was busy organizing some folder in a drawer when she heard the dull thud of something hitting the carpet. She swiveled around so quickly that she nearly lost her balance.

"Is anyone there?" Starfire questioned. She looked around and saw no one, but she spotted something on the floor. She walked over and picked it up. It was a hand held device. On one side was a dark screen. She flipped it over and saw a silver 's' on the back cover. She flipped it back over to the screen. It lit up and Slade's face appeared. Starfire dropped the device onto floor. Slade's face still watched her from the screen.

"Hello, Starfire," Slade greeted her in a sardonic tone.

Starfire took a step back. "Robin!" She yelled.

"I don't think you want to do that my dear. Send him away when he comes or you will regret it." His cold command stunned her. Her breathing was shallow. She heard Robin's door open and him begin running down the hall to her room. "You can either follow my orders or have to bury your friends and live with that on your conscience." His malicious tone got her under his control. Starfire bowed her head and closed her eyes. The sound of someone banging on Starfire's door broke the silence. "Not a word to him about this. Get rid of him," Slade whispered.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled in between bangs on the door. "Who's in there? Open up!"

"I am…fine… Truly. You may depart," Starfire tried her best to sound convincing. She did a poor job.

"Starfire, I'm coming in!" The banging on the door ceased. Starfire knew what Robin was about to do and kicked the device to the side of her desk where Robin wouldn't be able to see it.

"I am getting rid of him," she whispered to the device.

"Good," Slade said in a satisfied tone. As soon as Slade finished speaking a loud bang filled the room, followed by Starfire's door flying open and hitting the wall so hard that it made a dent. Robin entered her room with his staff drawn.

"Starfire, are you okay? Who were you talking to? I heard voices."

"Nothing is wrong, friend. I was merely speaking to myself. I didn't mean to call your name. It was an…an…accident." Robin noted the terror in Starfire's eyes and words.

"Star, what is going on?" Robin took a few steps forward, but stopped when he saw Starfire take a step back. Her green eyes pleaded with him and her vision pooled as she tried to hold onto the tears. She refused to let them brim over. Robin's fierce look softened a degree. He lowered his staff.

"I wish you would go now, please," Starfire said urgently. She prayed she wouldn't have to do this.

"Starfire…" Robin's low voice implored. A tear escaped Starfire's iron hold as she brought her arm up and her hand began to glow bright green. The emerald orb pulsed, ready to be fired.

"Leave now, please." Robin retreated a few steps. His eyes narrowed in frustration. "Please, go," Starfire said again.

"I thought you were in trouble. I'm sorry for barging in." Robin turned around and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. His face looked taken aback which made Starfire feel even more guilty. The glowing green orb encircling her hand faded away. She walked to the door and bolted it, taking the opportunity away from Slade's vision to recompose herself. She walked back to the handheld where Slade's cold face awaited her. She picked the device up slowly.

"He is gone," she said with guilt and shame dripping from her tongue.

"Very good, Starfire. It looks like I chose the right Titan to come to," Slade grinned malevolently.

"What do want?" Starfire's voice growled. Her Tameranain accent was quite apparent.

"So quick to get to the point. Very well then. You Titans have failed to realize what I am now capable of. I have nuclear technology set and ready to blow at different locations around the country." The screen changed from Slade's face to one of a large nuclear warhead. His mechanical minions surrounding it. " One of the locations not even a mile from your tower, your city, and your friends." The screen flipped back to Slade's face. "My offer to you is this…If you come to the abandoned warehouse on Fifth Street at around midnight tomorrow, then I will spare the lives of the countless that could die. If you do not I will leave the city and set off the bombs. Your friends will not even have a chance at surviving." Starfire held his gaze and her face broke into a confused jumble of emotions.

"Why are you going to all of this trouble just to capture me? I have never been of any interest to you before." Starfire wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Because…you are like the leading dominoe in this game. I knock you over and the rest will follow in only a matter of time. If I take you out, Robin will carelessly come searching for me. He will be off of his guard and I will take the opportunity. Then only three will be left. A much easier target rather than all five together. And then there will be none." Slade smirked. Starfire averted her gaze.

_I have to stop him from setting off the bombs. Even if it means I might die. At least my friends will have the chance at survival and they might even be able to stop him._ Starfire made the decision in her mind. She realized that she was a lost cause either way. The choice was between saving people or condemning them. It was only possible for her to choose one of the options. "…I will come tomorrow." Starfire finally said. She tried to gather her courage, but found it scattered and was unable to retrieve it.

"Come alone or suffer the consequences." Starfire nodded slowly and the screen went blank again. She set the device into a drawer of her desk. She stood for a moment just taking in what had happened.

end flashback


	3. Gullible

Chapter 3: Gullible

Raven closed her eyes in dismay. "This really is the only option," she whispered. "Can I ask you a question really quick, Starfire?"

"Yes, but it must be quick. He will be waiting for me."

Raven nodded. "Why did you just tell _me_? I respected your wishes and didn't tell anyone else, but why did you want it _this_ way?"

"Raven, you are the only one I could trust with this because you can accept the hard decisions that are made in life. You can see this situation rationally while the others would try to stop me despite what the cost could be. My friendship with them blinds them because they don't suppress any of their emotions. I am not saying that _I_ would not be like them had the situation been reversed, but I am saying that this is where I _am_ and this is the best way," Starfire said this with deep sadness in her voice, but the strength in the words did not waver. Raven was shocked. She had never seen her friend so serious before.

"Star...I've rubbed off on you. I mean the gloominess." Starfire tried to force a smile. "Alright, you should probably get going. Remember, I will be listening through your communicator. If I hear something that makes me think there is a chance of saving you then I will get the team and we'll be there in a heartbeat. I'll be right here. Good luck." Raven did an extremely rare thing. She took a step forward and hugged Starfire. Starfire's eyes widened in surprise.

"Thank you, friend." Raven removed her arms from around Starfire. "Goodbye." Starfire turned and walked over to the edge of the launch pad. She took breath, having to concentrate hard in order to find a joyful memory. She settled on one of her friends being safe. That was enough. She floated into the air and took off toward the center of the city.

Starfire marveled at the feeling of flying. The speed she traveled at blew her red hair back and ruffled her purple skirt. She smiled a genuine smile, but then a thought polluted the feeling. _Will this be my last time to ever fly?_ The thought tore at her. She fell a few yards through the air before she was able to muster her concentration again. She touched her communicator. It was her only link. The flight was short. Starfire began to descend amongst the specks of light that represented the city. As Starfire flew lower the buildings came into view. She flew lower still until she could clearly read the street signs. After five minutes she came upon Fifth Street and turned onto it. A thought of Robin passed through her mind. She fell as soon as his face appeared in her mind. Her arms scraped against the cement as she came to a stop on the ground. She curled up with her arms around her legs. Silent tears streams down her high cheek bones to her jawline and down her neck. _You must do this! _ A voice in Starfire's mind yelled at her. _If you actually love him then you will do this!_ Starfire let go of her legs and quickly wiped away the tears that covered her face. _Get up and get into that warehouse!_

Starfire pushed herself up to her feet. Her eyes had a look of fear about them, but also a need for something pushed them to look somehow strong. She could see the abandoned warehouse just a few buildings down. She walked the short distance and turned to stare at the four story building. Wooden boards covered the windows. The front door seemed to have been chained closed, but it seemed as if someone had cut through the strong steel. Starfire stepped forward and pushed the wooden door open with her fingertips. The door creaked so loud it caused Starfire's stomach to churn. It was even darker inside the building than it was outside. Starfire took a few steps in, swiveling her head so she was looking around constantly. She didn't really know why she was doing this because she had already given in. It was just instinct. Starfire closed the door behind her. She illuminated her hand so that she could see better.

The dimensions of the warehouse were touched with a green tinge. The entire floor was made up of one gigantic storage room. Rotting crates were the only furnishings that disturbed the plain of concrete that made up the floor. On the opposite end of the room were two staircases; one going up and one going down. Starfire shook her head. It was just like Slade to draw out her capture so that every moment in his domain was pure torture. She walked over to the stairs and took the one that led to the basement. This room was the same as the one above, but about six steel poles were placed symmetrically around the room for support.

Starfire looked at the ground as she walked forward with the green orb lifted slightly above her head. "I am here." She said loudly. Someone grabbed the arm with the green orb and twisted it behind her back. The light went out. Another strong arm grabbed the wrist of her other hand and shoved it next to the other hand behind her back. Starfire groaned in pain. She felt a thick rope wrap around both of her wrists, painfully tight.

"I didn't need you to tell me that," Slade whispered dangerously into her ear. He then shoved her away from him into one of the columns. Starfire screamed in agony as her spine made contact with the cold, hard steel.

Raven sat straight up. She was sitting cross legged on top of the Titans' tower. Starfire's scream chilled her bones. Raven now knew that Starfire had found Slade.

"This is what happens when you fight against me," Slade said softly. Raven heard a thud and the sound of Starfire whimpering.

Starfire was trying to push herself back up from the ground. Slade brought down his bow staff on her back. Starfire leveled with the ground. "ngh…As long as the…nuclear bomb…is not going to go off…I…am willing to take this," Starfire took gasps of breath every few words. Slade began laughing maniacally.

"My dear, you are _so_ gullible. There is no nuclear bomb. It was a set up. A decoy. Just so I could destroy you," Slade struck her across the face with his bow staff. Starfire shrieked in pain.

That really stinks. Anyway, please review. Thanks so much. 


	4. Barely Breathing

Chapter 4: Barely Breathing

Raven stood up so quickly that she nearly lost her balance on the roof top. She didn't bother with the stairs. A black vortex formed in the ground. She jumped into it, phasing through the thick cement. Raven fell through the ceiling into the hallway where the Titans' bedrooms were. She looked around quickly to reorient herself and saw the entrance to the living room.

"ROBIN!!!" Raven yelled, running to the common room. "ROBIN!!!" One of Starfire's screams bit through the air, making Raven's communicator vibrate. Robin turned around so that he was no longer facing the large screen. He was still wearing his uniform. Beast Boy and Cyborg had gone to bed.

"Raven, what is it?" Robin had never seen Raven like this. She was letting her emotions get the best of her. Raven pulled out her communicator. She could hardly speak for the lump that was forming her throat.

Raven pointed to the communicator. She managed to get a few words out, "Slade…" Raven swallowed. "Star went. We have to go. Warehouse…Fifth Street." Robin tried to decipher the meaning of her words. Just then a string of noises came from the communicator.

"This was very brave of you…" Slade's voice hissed. There was a deep thud.

"Ugh-"

"To try to protect your friends." Another deep thud sounded through the communicator. There was no following "ugh" this time. It was dead quiet except for strange, stifled noises.

Robin's eyes widened. Raven was looking at the yellow and black communicator, completely dumbfounded. Robin grabbed the communicator from Raven's hand as he ran out the door toward the garage. Raven snapped out of her trance and ran toward Beast Boy and Cyborg's rooms to wake them up. Robin pressed the red button so that he could speak.

"SLADE!" Robin's voice roared through the communicator as he sped through the hallways. The sounding of the deep thuds stopped. There was a muffled sound as the communicator was picked up.

"Hello, Robin." Slade's voice said with pleasure. Robin jumped into the T car. The ignition roared to life. The garage door opened automatically and he zoomed out.

"Do. Not. Lay. Another. Finger. On. HER," Robin said these words through gritted teeth. The one hand Robin had on the steering wheel shook with anger. The words that Raven spoke to Robin bounced in his head. _Warehouse…Fifth Street._ Robin pushed the gas pedal even further down when Slade didn't respond right away.

"Now, Robin. There is no need to get upset. I didn't force her to come here. She came of her own free will. She probably just wanted to be away from you. And soon she will be…permanently,'" Slade let a bitter laugh escape his lips.

A trace of fear flickered in Robin's eyes. "Starfire?! Star, answer me!"

"I don't think she can hear you, Robin," Slade answered nastily. "Goodbye." A clattering noise shivered through the speaker of the communicator. Then a crunching noise. Then nothing. Robin dropped Raven's communicator onto the floor of the car. He swerved onto Fifth Street and skidded to a stop in front of the only warehouse on the street. He ran into the building with his staff ready. He quickly cleared the first floor. Something drew him to the stairs to the basement. He ran down them three at a time. His heart stopped when he saw a limp figure, barely distinguishable by the soft moonlight the crept through a small window near the top of the wall. Robin ran over to Starfire and fell to his knees. There was no sign of Slade. He was long gone. Robin put his hand on her stomach. He could barely feel the rise and fall of her diaphragm. Blood ran down the side of Starfire's face from a deep gash on her forehead. A large purple bruise mounted the hill that was her cheek bone. Robin took off his gloves. Starfire's arms were covered in bruises as were her legs. A pool of crimson blood gathered beneath Starfire's thigh, where another cut marred her perfect golden skin. Robin heard the other Titans run down the stairs behind him. Before any of them could take in the appearance of Starfire he notched one arm beneath her knees and one behind her head. He lifted her effortlessly. Starfire's head turned so that it rested against Robin's well toned chest. He walked quickly to the stairs.

"Oh my God." Cyborg whispered.

"Star…"

Raven closed her eyes in disbelief. Robin walked past them and up the stairs. He laid Starfire in the back seat of the T car. _Not Star. Why her! She deserved this least of any of us! _He jumped into the front seat of the T car, and sped off towards the tower. He waited for none of the Titans. He only cared about Starfire. Robin drove over a speedbump at one hundred miles per hour. A weak noise came from the backseat of the car.

"We're almost there, Star. Hold on."

"…I'm…sorry…Robin…" Starfire's whisper faded off at Robin's name. The words permeated Robin's set face, every muscle of his set in anguish. _Why is _she_ sorry?!_ Robin couldn't get over it. The features of his face buckled under guilt, confusion, and pure anger. The T car zoomed into the garage. The others Titans weren't far behind. Robin could see their headlights as they zoomed over the water in the convertible car.

Robin opened the back door of the car and lifted Starfire into his arms. The other Titans parked just outside of the garage. Cyborg ran over to open the door for Robin.

"We should get her to the infirmary…How is she holding up?" Robin didn't answer. He didn't even want to think about what _could_ be the answer. Robin and Cyborg walked quickly, taking the elevator to the third floor. Beast Boy and Raven merely followed behind as quietly as possible. The glass door to the infirmary slid open automatically. Robin laid Starfire down on one of the white portable hospital beds. Her head rolled to the side. Cyborg grabbed one of the heart rate monitors and hooked Starfire up. The monitor came to life. One tiny, weak heartbeat showed on the monitor. For a brief second Robin felt hope, but then the long deafening beep came. Robin flipped Starfire over so that her back was facing upward.

"Cyborg, grab the paddles!" Cyborg ran to the other side of the room and pulled them out of a cabinet. He smeared some gel on them and rubbed them together.

"Charging," Cyborg said. Robin touched Starfire's hand. It was cold. "Clear!" Robin stepped back automatically, and watched as Cyborg applied the paddles to Starfire's lower back. Her back arched upwards as the electricity coursed through her body. She fell back down to the bed. The heart rate monitor continued its long, high pitched beep. The sound was taunting. "I'm charging again!" Cyborg yelled over the beep. He placed the paddles against her back. Starfire convulsed upward and then fell back down again. The long beep stopped. Everyone turned to stare at the monitor. The long steady line that was etched across the screen become deformed by a single bump, then another. There was a heartbeat. Cyborg let his hands fall at his sides and took a deep breath. Robin stepped forward and gently flipped Starfire once again so that she was facing upward. A grim line was Robin's mouth. His eyes were hardened and set. Cyborg put the paddles on a white couter.

"Okay. Let's clean and bandage her cuts, then we'll put the IV in…She's barely breathing, but I think that she'll make it." Raven and Beast Boy stood in the doorway, both in shock. Beast Boy was the first to recover.

"That's…great." Beast Boy turned to Raven. She was staring at Starfire stiffly. Anger and sadness mixed in her eyes until they became a jumbled mass of chaos. Beast Boy stepped forward and pulled her close to him. Raven didn't object. She buried her face into his shoulder.

Robin stared at Starfire's closed eyelids and slightly parted lips. He would not have been able to live without her. The feeling that welled in his stomach was more than friendship and he knew it. _Beast Boy was right. No matter how much I try to suppress it or hide it, this feeling will always be there. _Robin's thoughts ran wild. Then his mind focused on one thing. _Slade almost stole her from me. I almost wasn't able to tell her…_ Robin leaned forward so that he lips were close to Starfire's ear. "I love you," he whispered. Then he lightly kissed her cheek.


	5. Waiting

Chapter 5: Waiting

Things had calmed down since the previous night, but not for Robin. He wrestled with the simple sentence that he had said to Starfire that night. Every fiber of his being wanted to shake her awake and tell her how he felt, but the reasonable Robin held him back. Somehow he was able to come up with the argument that Starfire would not want to be barraged with an emotional overload the second she woke up from nearly being dead. She would already be disoriented enough.

Starfire's heartbeat had been slowly getting stronger as the night progressed, but still she was asleep. Her red hair fanned out on the pillow. Her perfect green eyes were hidden beneath her eyelids. Cyborg had done an x ray and a full body diagnostic. What he had found had not made Robin less overwrought. She had two broken ribs, and her back was even more covered with bruises than her arms and legs were. As a result of the broken ribs, Starfire's upper torso was wrapped tightly with white gauze to keep the bones in the right alignment.

Robin had stayed with Starfire nearly the entire night. The others had offered to take over, but Robin had refused profusely. Now he sat on a stool next to Starfire's bed with his head in his hands. His black hair stuck out in several different directions from the countless times he had run his hands through it in frustration. His electric blue eyes were a little less intense from the lack of sleep. They simply stared blankly at Starfire's marred face. Nothing else mattered to him, he realized, besides her well being. He reached forward and placed his hand on top of hers. A little warmth had made its way back through her body. Robin let his hand rest there, and refused to move it. He wanted to know that she was here, and not gone. He wanted to know that he had gotten to the warehouse in time, and not too late. He wanted to know that she was safe, and not in danger.

The sound of the infirmary door, sliding open awakened him from his thoughts. Beast Boy walked in slowly, unsure if he should come in or leave. He scratched the side of his head just above his green pointy ear. He had not been in the infirmary the entire night, but he still looked like he hadn't gotten a good night's sleep.

"Hey, Robin. Umm…Raven wanted me to take over. She said that you should get some sleep." Beast Boy was ready for Robin to yell at him that he wasn't going to leave Starfire, but obviously he would rather be yelled at by Robin, not Raven. Robin did not lose his cool this time, not to say that he hadn't before, but he still shook his head.

"I want to stay here." Robin said flatly, not even looking up from watching Starfire.

"…Dude, Raven _really_ wants you to get some sleep…" Beast Boy was about to give another excuse as to why Robin should get some sleep, but Robin raised his hand for him to stop.

"Beast Boy, you know I wouldn't get any sleep anyway," Robin said in a matter-of-fact tone. Beast Boy let his shoulders slouch in defeat.

"You are aware that Raven's going to kill me right?" Beast Boy said with a smirk of his face. Robin let a hint of a smile touch his lips. He knew there was a grain of truth to what Beast Boy said. She would probably chew him out for not getting Robin to take a break. "Don't get too worried, dude. Starfire will be fine," Beast Boy said. "Oh, by the way. I almost forgot…" Beast Boy plunged his gray gloved hand into his pocket and pulled out two things. One was an envelope and the other was a small rectangular hand held device. "Raven told me to give these to you as well. She found them in Starfire's room and thought that they could help you."

Robin stood up, walked over to Beast Boy, and took the objects. The device was black with a gray 's' on the back. He recognized the symbol in disgust and looked at Beast Boy for an explanation.

"Raven said that it's what Starfire and…Slade talked through the night before she…uh…you know…left." Robin scowled. "Raven thought it might be useful for you." Robin pressed his lips together and nodded once. He moved his attention to the envelope. _If I do not return…_ Robin knew immediately who the envelope was from. The letters curved elegantly in and out of each other. It was distinctly Starfire's handwriting. Robin held the letter out to Beast Boy. Beast Boy looked at Robin with a confused expression.

"Why-" Beast Boy started to ask, but Robin interrupted him.

"She _did_ return. I am not going to read it." Robin said sternly. Beast Boy took it back hesitantly, waiting for Robin to change his mind. He didn't.

"Okay. I'll give it back to Raven."

"Will you do me a favor?" Robin asked abruptly. Beast Boy looked confused, but nodded nonetheless. "Ask Cyborg to come up here. I have a couple questions for him."

"Alright, I'll send him up." He then turned on his heel and left the room.

_I know Beast Boy is normally the joker of the group, but he really does know when to quit and be serious._ Robin thought to himself. He turned his attention back to Starfire. His curiosity would never be replaced for what the contents were in the envelope, but Starfire would give it to him when she wanted to and not before. Besides, he would rather see her wake than see the words that rested inside that envelope because this waiting game he was playing was torture. Every second that ticked by while Starfire slept was like a minute. Every minute like an hour. Every hour an eternity.

After several minutes, the glass door to the infirmary slid open again. Cyborg's large body stepped in the room. He had trouble getting through the door due to the sheer size of his human body combined with his mechanical limbs. "Hey, man. What's up?"

"Have you made any progress on Slade's location?" Robin asked. Anger leaked through into his voice no matter how much he was trying to contain it. His hand tightened around Starfire's as if he was trying to make sure she was still there. Cyborg looked around the room, trying to avoid Robin's gaze.

"Um…We're not quite sure yet. We _are_ positive that he's not in the city, but we don't know any more than that."

"Keep looking," Robin paused. "I'll help you guys once…"

Cyborg continued his sentence for him, "…once Starfire is better. It's fine, man. Take your time." Cyborg's voice was gruff, but understanding. "We'll find this S.O.B. and bring him down. No one does this to one of our own and gets away with it." Cyborg brought up both of his hands and punched his palm.

"I had one other question, Cyborg," Robin said, interrupting Cyborg's thoughts of beating Slade to a pulp. "When is Star going to wake up?" Cyborg's face faltered a little.

"Well, man. No one can ever really tell how long someone will be out of it. Normally, it depends on the extent of the damage, and exactly how long their body needs to catch up. Usually, the unconsciousness doesn't last longer than two days. We just have to wait and see, though," Cyborg gave a shrug of helplessness. He looked back at the door, wanting to be away from the sight of Starfire. "I'm going to head out and see if the others need more help with locating Slade. Call if you need anything or if Starfire…wakes up. We'll bring lunch up to you if you're still here later. See ya, man." Cyborg turned and walked out the door. The metal clank of his boots against the floor could be heard long after Cyborg had left. Robin looked around at the constant white of the medical room. It was too repetitive for him so he settled on the one person who harbored all of the color and light of the entire room.

Hours passed with only slight disturbances in the infirmary. At each small noise Starfire made and at each tiny movement, Robin sat up a little straighter just waiting for her to wake up. However, after several minutes following the disturbance when nothing followed Robin would settle back into his slouch and continue what seemed to be his endless wait.

Eventually, the lack of sleep caught up to Robin. He slumped forward onto the part of the bed that Starfire's slim body did not occupy next to her hip and fell into a light doze. The thin mattress would not have normally seemed so soft, but after twenty-four hours of no sleep anything would seem extremely soft. Not ten minutes into Robin's light sleep, the alarm of the tower began to go off. Robin jerked awake to the constant beeping noise and bright flashing red lights. Robin shook his head awake and rubbed his eyes. An imprint of the wrinkled white sheets was impressed upon Robin's right cheek where he had been resting his head.

_I can't neglect my duties._ Robin thought in frustration. He stood up from his stool and set the communicator with Slade's symbol on the stool. Then he began walking toward the glass sliding door. He cast one backwards glance, but then walked out the door. Robin entered a code into the key pad next to the door. The room began to lock down and a steel sheet slid down to cover the glass door from the inside.

"That should keep her safe." Robin walked out to the common room where the other Titans were preparing to leave. Raven turned around when she heard Robin's footsteps and raised her eyebrows in surprise.

Her impassive mask was back. She had regained complete control over her emotions. "Robin, we can handle this. It's just a robbery. You can stay here with Starfire." Robin shook his head.

"Raven, I need to come. I can't just forget my duties because something bad happens. Besides, this won't take long," Robin said with a determined expression.

"Okay, then." Cyborg broke in. "Raven, you heard the man. Let's head out Titans." The four walked quickly to the garage and got into the T car. Robin got into the driver's seat and shifted the car into gear. The car zoomed out of the garage and headed toward the heart of the city.

In no time, the Titans arrived at the City Bank. The bank was a white marble building with columns framing the entire face of the building. Long narrow windows allowed little view of the inside of the bank. Outside three police cars were parked at odd angles with their lights flashing. The police officers had their guns drawn and were facing the front door of the bank. They used the doors of their cars as a protective shield.

"Come out with your hands up!" The chief ordered. A man in a black ski mask opened the wooden door to the building quickly and took a gun shot at the officer who had spoken. The officer ducked just in time as the bullet glanced off of his bullet proof window, sending up sparks. Robin ran over to where the chief was squatting behind his police car.

"What's the situation, Chief Parker?" Robin yelled over the blaring sirens.

"There are three employees that were unable to escape the building after the thief revealed himself. He is holding them hostage right now. We've tried everything so whatever you can do we would be grateful for."

"We're on it," Robin replied. He motions for the other Titans to follow him around back to the building. They were sure to avoid being seen by the man who was holding the hostages. Robin led them down the alley toward a side entrance. He broke the chain lock that held the door closed and crept into the deserted bank.

It wasn't long before Robin heard the nonstop threats the thief was issuing to his hostages in the lobby. Robin peered around the corner so that he could assess the situation better. A marble floor carpeted the ground. On the opposite wall away from the door a dark wooden counter stretched the length of about twenty-five yards. The three hostages were bound and gagged and were sitting behind the counter. A cloth bag full of gold and other valuables sat heavily on the wooden counter. The man in the ski mask stood at one of the tall, narrow windows, watching the police officers. Robin turned around so that he could speak to the others.

"Alright," he whispered. "This guy is making it too easy. Beast Boy get in there without being seen and grab his bag with the stolen money and then get it to someplace safe. Cyborg and Raven grab the hostages and get them out of here. I'll take care of the idiot over there." The Titans took their positions. Robin waved his hand for them to set into action. He waited for a couple of seconds until Cyborg and Raven had successfully gotten the hostages out of the room. Then he drew his staff and charged at the unsuspecting criminal. He heard Robin's footsteps at the last second and then whirled around. Robin whacked his right hand which held the gun. The man immediately dropped it to the ground from the pain that now traveled through his broken wrist. Robin then dropped his staff, grabbed the collar of his black t-shirt and slammed him up against the wall.

"Gah! It was nothing personal. I just needed the money!" The man shouted in Robin's face. Robin drew him towards his body and then slammed his back against the hard marble wall again.

"What's your name?" The low growl that rumbled in Robin's throat added to the effect. The man hesitated. Robin knocked him back against the wall. "I can do this all day. What is your name?" Robin paused after every syllable, placing emphasis on the word 'your.'

"Alexander Gonzales," he finally spat back.

"Well, Alexander, guess what? Now it's personal." Robin looked at him with disgust. "Beast Boy! Go and tell the officers to come in and arrest this man." Beast Boy left through the front door. Soon the entire lobby was full of the police. Robin handed over Alexander to the chief and headed out the door before he could even be thanked. The other Titans followed quickly and in silence.

"At least we kicked some butt," Beast Boy said sheepishly in the car as they drove home. Raven sent him a death glare from the seat next to him.

After the short drive the Titans pulled into the garage and got out of the car. The others knew exactly where Robin was headed and didn't bother to stop him. They simply went about their own business in different sections of the tower.

Robin waited impatiently as the elevator slowly inched upward to the third floor.

"How long does this piece of junk take," Robin yelled, slamming his fist into the metal door. A small shiver of pain passed through his knuckles. He shook his hand until he could no longer feel the ache. Finally, he reached the third floor. He walked quickly down the hallway toward the infirmary. His boots clacked against the floor. He turned the last corner he needed in order to get to the infirmary and stopped dead in his tracks. The glass door to the infirmary was broken open and smoke was pluming out of the room.

**Hey Guys, please review and any type of criticism is helpful. Thank you for your tips Peregrine Princess. :) Also, I was wondering what you guys would think if Robin changed to Nightwing (still same person, just different outfit). Robin _is _Nightwing (sorry for the mix up with Nighthawk and thanks for telling me jacksp518) for those of you who don't know. Some of the characters would still call him Robin even if he did and this would be later in the story if at all. Do you think that this would be help the story or ruin it? All reviews are helpful and your opinions matter to me. Thanks.**


	6. Broken

Chapter 6: Broken

"What the hell?" Robin whispered under his breath. His fists clenched at his sides as he ran into the smoke. He couldn't see anything at all. Robin grabbed blindly at his utility belt until he came upon a small, hollow, steel sphere. He pressed a blue button on the side. The button lit up to a neon sapphire color just as a tiny hole opened. Immediately the smoke in the room began to thin out as it was sucked out of the air. Robin stood there in horror as the scene came into focus. The once white walls and counters of the infirmary now had charred black marks scattered along their surfaces. The white bed that Starfire had been laying on was overturned so that it was on its side. Everything was in disarray, from the slashed open IV bag that was dripping the last of its contents onto the white tiled floor to the several broken and charred fluorescent lights that were built into the ceiling. Robin stepped forward to examine the room further. Shards of glass crunched underfoot into even smaller pieces. Robin saw the communicator which Raven had given him to investigate all the way across the room near the two large picture frame windows that stood side by side. One of the windows was extremely damaged. Robin bent down and picked up the device and examined it. One of the corners was bashed in and was sparking. Robin looked from the communicator to the cracked window.

The window's damage began at the center of a circle of cracks. It looked like this would be where the initial damage was taken. Thin cracks veined outwards from the central point. Robin held up the edge of the device that was cracked to where the window had been hit. It fit perfectly into the small dent in the window. _How would anyone have been able to get into this room?! I locked it down!_ Frustration peaked in Robin's head as he turned to run out of the room. His loud footsteps echoed down the hallway as he ran to the main room. Cyborg and Beast Boy were sitting on the curved, black sofa, playing a racing game; however, the normal stream of remarks that they taunted each other with was gone. The music of the game was the only sound that filled the room. Raven seemed to glad about this because she had actually left the confines of her room and was sitting in a black leather arm chair, reading a book.

"Guys!" Robin said as he ran down the three steps that separated the hallway from the common room. "Starfire is gone...again. The infirmary is trashed. I locked it down, though. I have no idea what happened." Robin let the strings of thoughts escape his head in a jumbled unorganized fashion. The three Titans that sat in the living room looked up from their various activities. Cyborg immediately turned off the game. Beast Boy gave the screen a wistful look as it flickered off onto the main computer screen, but gave no comment of complaint. Raven set down her book on a white end table.

"Well, let's check if anyone else is still in the tower," Cyborg said, taking control. He double clicked on an icon on the computer screen and a 3D blueprint of the tower popped up. Four red dots on the third floor were gathered in the common room.

It appeared that no one else was inside of the tower, but then Beast Boy yelled out, "There, on the fifth floor! Someone is in the training room!"

"It's called the weight room, BB. Not that you've ever been in there," Cyborg said, taking the opportunity to chaff Beast Boy.

"It had better not be him or I will..." Robin trailed off as his sentence became more and more violent. Robin turned to leave the room. Cyborg and Beast Boy stopped their bickering as soon as they saw Robin begin to stalk off toward the elevator. Raven followed Robin quickly, but turned around once to look at Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"You guys should stay here and tell us through the communicators if whoever that is moves or leaves," Raven commanded. She didn't wait for any response, and turned to once again to follow Robin who was already turning the corner. She had to run a few paces to catch up with him since he had such long legs from being so tall.

Raven stood quietly next to Robin in the elevator. Robin's eyes were narrowed and he stared at the crack between the elevator doors as if trying to will them open. Raven could feel his fury coursing through him, but there was also hope; however, he refused to acknowledge it. She knew as well as him that whoever was inside the weight room might not be Slade, but could also be Starfire. Raven could feel Robin wrestle the hope into submission as they passed floor four. Finally, a beep rang through the air as Raven and Robin reached the fifth floor. The doors of the elevator slid open and Robin stepped out before they had even finished opening.

Robin was walking quickly to the weight room when his communicator sounded off. He pulled it off of his belt and flipped it open. Beast Boy's eager, green face filled the entire screen. "Robin! Whoever it was just ran down the stairs and into your room." Beast Boy turned his communicator so that Robin could view the blueprint of the tower. Just as Beast Boy had said a red dot had entered his room.

"Okay. We're on our way. You two, stay there and keep watching the screen." Robin wheeled around with Raven on his heels and entered the elevator before the doors had time to close. He pressed the floor three button so that it glowed a gray-blue color. Robin tapped his foot impatiently.

Raven watched the rhythmic movement of Robin's foot. "Robin," Raven said thoughtfully, "I don't think that this is Slade. I don't think that he has even been here since what happened with Starfire. I can sense a lot of turmoil in whoever this is and a lot of grief, but nothing like the evil malice that resides in Slade." Raven could feel the hope in Robin taking over, but it didn't show on his face. The grim set line that was his mouth still was etched onto his face.

"_If_ this is her then why would she destroy the infirmary?" Robin questioned Raven. It wasn't in a hostile tone, but the necessity that lined his voice was still there.

"That's not a question for me, Robin," Raven said in a flat voice. Robin nodded without looking at Raven. The hope that filled Robin was now overwhelming and constant. The elevator beeped as it stopped at the third floor.

Robin slipped out between the two elevator doors and jogged down the hallway until he reached the end where the door to his room stood. Raven was following at a slower pace, but was jogging as well. His name was etched into the top of the steel door and a key pad with numbers on it was built into the wall. Robin had only given the code to one person and there were no signs of forced entry. He punched in the six digit code and pressed 'enter.'

"I'll be out here if you need me. I think it will be less overwhelming for her this way," Raven said as Robin took a step into his room.

"Thanks," Robin said without turning around. Raven didn't respond, but merely watched as he walked deeper into his room, and the door shut automatically blocking Raven from seeing any more.

Robin took cautious, but deliberate steps into his room. The news paper clippings on his walls taunted him with words like 'death' and 'guilt.' Robin tore his eyes from the news papers and looked around the room. No one appeared to be in the room so Robin began looking in the places that he could not see. He walked over to his king sized bed and bent down to look under it. He pulled up the gray comforter so that he could see in the gap below the bed. No one was there. He continued the search around his work table and desk, but still to no avail. That only left one place that he could think of. He walked slowly towards the door that led into his large closet. He reached the door and turned the long handle without making any any noise. He opened the door quickly. Inside he saw her.

Starfire sat huddled in the corner of closet, underneath Robin's countless hanging uniforms. She looked up quickly. Her cheeks were covered with tears and terror filled her eyes. She hugged her bootless legs close to her chest. Robin took several quick steps forward. Starfire tried to push herself further away with her legs, but met the wall instead. She winced in pain as the bruises on her back touched the wall. Her breathing quickened.

"Starfire, it's me," Robin said slowly approaching her. Starfire didn't answer, but simply looked at him those green pained eyes. It seemed as if her soul had cracked in half. She was no longer in touch with the happiness she normally harbored. Robin closed the rest of the distance between him and her within seconds. Starfire no longer pushed away, but the terror and dejected look in her eyes did not give any. Robin bent down and took her hands in his. "Starfire, can you get up?" She didn't answer, but just looked straight ahead. Robin picked her up in the same fashion he had when he had found her in the warehouse, but this time she was completely stiff and tense. She didn't react at all to being picked up. She just remained looking ahead.

Robin walked over to edge of his bed and set her down so that she was sitting. He sat down next to her and let her lean against his shoulder. "Starfire, you have to tell me if you're okay. You have to tell me what happened," Robin said softly in her ear after a minute or so. Starfire jolted and sat straight up. Her eyes appeared to actually be awake instead of the lifeless emeralds they had been a moment ago.

"Robin," she said softly and sadly looking him in the eyes. "I woke up, and...I thought that he had done what he said he would. I thought he had killed all of my friends. When I saw his communicator sitting on the stool I panicked," her voice broke. She closed her green eyes and continued. "You rescuing me seemed like a dream. I didn't think it had actually happened, but I was obviously wrong. I did not know if he was going to return so I tried to hide in the place where I always felt the safest." Starfire's voice had not reached more than a whisper the entire time she talked. She turned away as if in shame, and a tear leaked out of her eye. She opened her mouth to speak once again. "That safe place was near you," Starfire said speaking through the lump in her throat, "and you were gone...or so I thought." Robin pulled her close to him, making sure that he did not irritate her broken ribs or bruises.

"Robin..." Starfire said slowly, and pulling away so that she could look into his blue eyes. "He is still out there, still biding his time... Robin..." Starfire paused, looking down. She began a new thought, but her tone was different. It was almost questioning. "I suppose I am what you would call...broken, correct?" Robin's heart seemed to freeze in place. He could feel it being slowly torn apart as if this were some advanced form of torture. It took every ounce of his strength not to double over in agony. He didn't respond to her question, but simply sat there holding her next to him.

**Hey everyone. Thanks for reading. As always reviews are more than welcome. Also, if you want anything to happen in the story I would be happy to try to incorporate with the plot. Have a great day! :) God bless.**


	7. Healing Heart

Chapter 7: Healing Heart

Robin let Starfire lean on him while just sitting there in his room for all of an hour. He knew that the others were probably waiting for him to come out and give them the 'okay,' but right now he didn't care. It killed him to see Starfire in this quiet coma that her mind had retreated into. _No one is ever going to hurt her like this again!_ Robin thought angrily. Starfire sensed the tension reach his shoulder and straightened up next to him. Robin looked at her with worried eyes, but Starfire returned them with a small half smile. She was still Starfire, still caring and kind, but more reclusive than he thought she could ever be.

"I'd imagine you're hungry," Robin asked in a questioning tone. Starfire simply nodded, but her eyes widened so that they appeared to be more alert. "Alright, then. Let's get to the kitchen," Robin said standing up. Starfire pushed herself up from the edge of the bed, wincing a little in pain. "Do you need me to carry you?" Robin asked, already making a move to pick her up. Starfire quickly shook her head. Her straight, tousled red hair moved in waves.

"I can make it to the kitchen," Starfire said, her eyes hardening with a look of strength. Robin could see her clench her muscles tight as she took the first step and made a grimace.

"You sure?" Robin asked, cocking his eyebrow upward by just a slight degree. Starfire nodded vigorously, her mind obviously set on this. Robin pressed the button to open the door for Starfire and paused until she had made it out entirely. She walked with a small limp to her right leg, but overall seemed to be doing well. Even with this assurance, Robin remained not inches from her, ready to help her if she needed him to. Raven had obviously relocated to somewhere besides outside Robin's door, seeing that whatever was happening would take a while.

Robin and Starfire continued the walk down the hall until they reached the large opening to the main room and kitchen. Starfire looked down at the three steps that led down into the living room, a small trace of doubt crossing her face. Robin saw the look and quickly walked down the three steps. He then turned around and held out his hand for Starfire to take. She took it without hesitation. His hand was large and warm. Starfire's hand was cold to the touch, but if Robin noticed he didn't make any acknowledgement of it. Starfire slowly walked down the stairs, making sure that she had both feet on one step before proceeding to the next. Robin waited patiently, his eyes never leaving Starfire. He paid such close attention to her that he didn't notice the other three who were sitting on the curved sofa. She finally reached the bottom step, and Robin let go of her hand.

"Starfire!!" Beast Boy yelled making them both jump. Starfire's eyes had narrowed, but they softened when they saw that it was Beast Boy. Beast Boy placed one hand on the top of the sofa and jumped over the back. He began running towards Starfire with his arms outstretched for a hug. Before he even made it halfway across the room, black energy formed around his middle and pulled him to a jerky stop. Robin had already stepped in front of Beast Boy to head him off, but Starfire had backed away a few steps, her eyes wide with fear.

_Are you insane! Does that small little animal brain of yours not comprehend that Starfire is scared? _Raven's voice hissed in Beast Boy's head. He blinked once to clear his thoughts, and then took in the look on Starfire's face.

"Oh...sorry, Star," Beast Boy said gently. The black energy dissolved around him and his feet once again came into contact with the floor. Robin resumed walking, and pulled out a seat at a white modern table. He didn't think that she could handle the barstools just yet.

"Star, come on," Robin prompted lightly. Starfire came out of her shocked daze and walked slowly over to the chair that Robin had pulled out. She sat down and her muscles relaxed.

Robin walked over to the pantry and pulled out a can of chicken noodle soup. He opened it and poured it into a pot, and then set it on the stove where it could heat up. Cyborg stood up from the sofa and took a seat next to Starfire while her food cooked.

"We're glad to have you back, Star," he said, searching for any response. He patted her wrist lightly with affection. Starfire turned her eyes so that she could meet both his human eye and red mechanical eye. She smiled a genuine smile.

"Thank you, Cyborg." Her voice was soft, and almost eerie in the way that it never got more than above a whisper. "I missed you too."

"Don't ever scare me like that again, okay?" Cyborg pressed playfully. "You're like my little sis." Starfire nodded her head in agreement. Robin broke in with a steaming white bowl of chicken noodle soup. In his other hand he held a spoon. He set them both down in front of Starfire, and then walked to the refrigerator to get a drink for her.

"Look who's cooking!" Beast Boy said in a teasing voice. Robin turned to glare at him, but he had a slight smirk on his face as well.

The day passed in a very quiet fashion. Everyone got a chance to talk with Starfire; however, the conversations were extremely short. Only Beast Boy treated her as if nothing had happened. The others were constantly watching her, waiting for any signs of suffering where they could help her. They already knew she was suffering in her mind, but there wasn't much that they could do except to be there for her and be around her. Throughout the day Starfire began to speak more, but that broken, soulless look never left her eyes. Often, she would zone out of touch until one of her friends pulled her back by speaking her name.

Night had fallen outside of the tower and everyone was extremely tired. Raven was the first one to stand up. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Raven turned and walked out of the room towards her own quarters.

"I think it's best if we all turn in. It's been a long couple of days," Robin said, stifling a yawn. He stood up and stretched. He had already changed into his pajamas because it was getting late. Robin wore dark blue and black, plaid pajama pants and a plain white t shirt that showed off his well toned muscles. The others had yet to change.

"Aah, it feels like I haven't slept in ages," Beast Boy murmured as he slowly walked out of the main room. Cyborg followed with a loud yawn. Starfire stood up slowly from her spot on the sofa.

"Ready?" Robin asked Starfire.

"Yes. I am." She turned and began walking to her room. Robin followed just behind her until they stopped at her room.

"Star...I made something for you," Robin said loudly. Starfire paused with her hand on the door handle, and turned around, looking at him in his oceanic eyes. "If you ever get in trouble or need me just..." Robin pulled out a small silver bracelet. It had chain links and a silver oval shaped pendant. Robin turned over the oval to reveal a tiny silver switch that was hardly noticeable. "...Just flip the switch and I will be there. I promise." Robin held out the bracelet to Starfire. She stared at it as she took it with her long fingers. She fastened it around her left wrist, and shook it so that it lay more comfortably around her skin. Before Robin could say anything else she reached up, put her arms around his neck, and pulled him into a soft hug. Robin placed his arms gently around her tender back, and soaked in the feeling of Starfire in his arms. She then pulled away, looking directly into his eyes.

"Thank you, Robin. You are my best friend, and this means more to me than you could know. Goodnight." Starfire turned and walked into her bedroom issuing Robin one more wave of the hand, and one more wince of pain before she closed the door. Robin stood at Starfire's door for a moment, simply marvelling. That had been the longest she had spoken at one time the entire day, and she had seemed almost...happy. It was enough to make him smile despite the tiredness that tugged at his eyelids. He then continued the walked to his room, crawled into bed, and fell into a peaceful sleep, as the other Titans had. It was the opposite for Starfire.

She had managed to get her lavender shorts and gray tank top on with minimal pain, but now she lay under her covers simply watching the shadows that lined her bedroom. Every one of those shadows seemed to move. Every one of those shadows seemed like they were _him_. Starfire closed her eyes trying to erase the dark thoughts that clouded her rationality. She turned her head slightly so that she could look at her clock. It was 1:00 am.

_Starfire, I know you're scared, but think rationally. No one is in here and you need your sleep. _The sweet, calming voice of Starfire's conscience tried to reason with her.

_The last time I tried to think rationally I almost got killed and it would have been for nothing. He tricked me because I was thinking_ 'rationally!' A hissing voice responded to the sweet one. _He is still out there. He could be anywhere. Even here._

_Look I don't want to argue. Even you know that you can't function without sleep. _The sweet voice seemed a little more tense, but kept the calming nature that it held.

_Fine._ The hissing ceased as the voice was argued into submission. Starfire shook her head violently, trying to clear her head of the opposing thoughts. However, she did know that she had to sleep. Despite the fear and adrenaline pumping through her body she closed her eyes, and submitted to the void that was unconsciousness.

_Slade's face appeared in her mind. She couldn't see the wicked smile he was wearing behind the black and red mask, but could see it in his hard eyes. _

_"...If you come to the abandoned warehouse on Fifth Street at around midnight tomorrow, then I will spare the lives of the countless that could die..."_

_Starfire wanted to scream out to the girl who stared in terror at the communicator that there was nothing threatening the lives of countless. That it was all a trap. The girl hung her head in defeat._

"You don't have to do this," Starfire muttered in her sleep.

_The girl kneeled on the sidewalk of Fifth Street. Then after a few minutes she stood up and walked into the warehouse. She walked quickly across the room and down the stairs. Then it all happened. Her hands were bound, and she was thrown into a steel column. Slade's staff came down upon her again and again even when there was nothing left to hurt he continued. The girl's green eyes watched Slade. He raised his staff up and brought it down across her face. Blood spilled onto the floor._

"Nooooo!" Starfire sat bolt upright in bed, causing her broken ribs to sting painfully. Sweat covered Starfire's entire body, and she shook uncontrollably. Starfire looked desperately around at the shadows. They seemed to be closing in on her. Starfire threw off her sheets, and bolted to the door despite the pain that seared through her legs. She shut the door immediately behind her as she found herself in the well lit hallway. She breathed heavily as if she had just run several miles.

Starfire jogged down to the end of the hall to where Robin's room was. Her bare feet didn't make a sound against the well padded carpet. When she reached his door she gave herself a couple minutes to calm down so that he wouldn't worry too much about her, and then lightly knocked on the steel. She didn't hear anything so she knocked again.

This time Starfire heard the bed creak as Robin sat up. She could hear him coming to the door. The door slowly creaked open. Robin's face was blank due to drowziness, but as soon as he saw Starfire his expression changed to surprised.

"Starfire, what are you doing here? It's three in the morning," Robin said; however, he didn't say it as if he were annoyed, but in more of a concerned voice.

"Um..." Starfire looked away in shame as she realized exactly how needy her request would sound. "...I was wondering if I could...sleep in here...I...don't want to be alone," Starfire finally looked up as she said the last word.

Robin knew that she didn't want him to see the fear that she hid, but he saw it. He knew why she needed to not be alone, and he wasn't about to let her go through this without him. Robin opened the door further and stepped to the side. "Yeah, of course you can, Star." Starfire stepped out of the hall, and into the dark room. She looked around and saw that his covers to Robin's bed were in disarray. A small smile played on her lips. _He always was an active sleeper._ She thought recalling past memories. Robin closed the door behind her and went to his closet and brought out an extra pillow and blanket. "You can sleep on the bed," he quickly said.

"No, I will take the floor. I have already disturbed you enough."

"Star," Starfire looked up at the sound of her name, and the stern way that Robin had said it. "You are going to take the bed. No more argument." Starfire couldn't help, but give him a smile.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Now get some rest." Robin flopped down on the dark blue carpeted floor with his pillow and blanket. He turned so that he was on his side, and facing the bed. Starfire crawled up onto the enormous king sized bed and pulled the comforter around her. She could still feel the lingering warmth of Robin's body heat on the linen. Her tense muscles relaxed as she finally felt safe, and at ease. Her heart felt at home here. She didn't even look up to acknowledge the shadows. All felt right here. Finally, maybe she could heal. At least for a little while.

**Hey, everyone! Firstly, I would like to thank _robinandstarfire4ever_, _honeylove90_, _Ultimate Ninja Robstar Fangirl_, _Star of Airdrie_, and _beachgirl902_ for their wonderful feedback. I have to tell you that as soon as I saw all of you guys' reviews it made me want to write another chapter. :) Thanks for reading and don't forget...if you want anything to happen let me know and I will do my best to incorporate it in the plot. Please review. I enjoy any type of criticism. God bless and have an awesome day!**


	8. Spotted

Chapter 8: Spotted

Robin sat at his sleek black desk, pounding away at the keyboard to his computer. There were no other lights on in his room besides the blinding light that emanated from the computer screen. He grunted in frustration as a beep came from the computer and the words 'not found' flashed across the document in bold black letters. _Where is he?!_ Robin's thoughts penetrated through his demeanor as he ran a hand through his messy, black hair. He had been doing this more and more lately as the answers he longed for continued to evade him. Robin took his eyes away from the computer screen, and turned to look out his window. The soft gray of the sky told him that it was twilight, and it would be night soon. It had been a slow couple of weeks with no major criminal activity, just a few robberies and break ins here and there. Angrily, Robin clicked on the red button that read 'search.' The screen changed from its dormant state, and different pictures and articles flashed past the screen in a nonstop flurry of color and words. Robin stretched and pushed himself away from the desk in his black leather chair. The search would take a while, and he knew that the others would be waiting. He didn't want them to think that he was getting obsessed again. Besides, he preferred to think of it as extremely _devoted_.

Robin turned to look at the air mattress that he had been sleeping on for the past two weeks. Starfire had tried to make him sleep on the bed, but it would always end up in either Starfire giving in or Robin forcing her onto the bed in a laughing fit. Starfire had really come a long way in the two weeks after her incident with Slade. Robin took a deep breath. The words that he had said to Starfire when she was unconscious in the infirmary bounced around in his head just looking for a way to get out. He didn't want to tell her yet. She was still recovering from her wounds, both physically and mentally, and he didn't want to put something on her that huge yet. There was also the little matter of Robin not knowing how Starfire felt about him. He groaned in aggravation, but made his way to the door, nonetheless.

The door slid open and Robin walked out into the brightly lit hallway. He blinked his eyes several times to adjust to the varying degrees of brightness. He could hear Beast Boy yelling in the living room.

"No! Don't go through that door!"

"Beast Boy, shut up," Raven said through gritted teeth. It had been her turn to choose the movie and of course she had chosen a horror movie. This decision was made partly out of her obvious liking of horror movies, and partly out of the pleasure of seeing Beast Boy's reaction. Robin walked down the three steps to the living room quietly. All of the lights were turned out, and the screen showed a man walking through a completely dark house. The eerie violin music was reaching its climax as the man reached for the brass door knob. Beast Boy had pulled his legs up onto the sofa, and was staring avidly at the large screen. Robin couldn't resist. He snuck up behind Beast Boy just as the man opened the door.

"Hey!" Robin said loudly. Beast Boy jumped in surprise spilling his bowl of popcorn all over the floor. Robin couldn't help, but let out a deep chuckle. After Beast Boy had settled down enough to realize that it had been Robin he shot him a glare.

"Dude, that was _not_ funny!" Beast Boy yelled, throwing a pillow at Robin's head. Robin ducked quickly, dodging the poorly aimed pillow with a smirk on his face. Cyborg sat on the other side of the sofa, laughing as loudly as he could.

"I don't know, BB. I thought that was pretty funny," Cyborg said, clutching his metal sides. Even Raven had a small smile on her face. Starfire sat on the floor with her back, leaning against the bottom of a love seat. She had looked over when she heard the commotion and was now giving a small cautious giggle.

"Sorry, Beast Boy," Robin said sarcastically. He walked around the sofa and joined Starfire on the floor, with his back leaning against the loveseat. She looked at him with a smile and then turned her attention back to the movie. Robin watched her face for a few more seconds, and then turned to tune into the movie. After about an hour the movie ended with the setting of the sun on a graveyard.

Starfire yawned and brought her hand to her mouth. Raven stood up and flipped the lights on. Starfire's bruises had faded, but some discoloration still ruined the constant tan of her skin. The cuts were still healing and her ribs were still wrapped up tightly with the white gauze, but she looked much better than she had before. Right now Starfire wore dark gray sweatpants and a tight purple t shirt. Her red hair was tied up in a high ponytail, with her bangs hanging down and framing her face.

"What do you say to some video games, BB?" Cyborg asked with a smirk on his face.

Beast Boy smiled, "Dude, you're going down!" Cyborg and Beast Boy walked over to the cabinets to find the controllers and debate which video game they would play. Raven stood up as her usual signal that she was heading to her room.

"I'm going to meditate," Raven said dryly. She walked slowly out of the room, her midnight blue cape billowing behind her. Starfire stood up as well.

"I think I am going to go to bed," she said. She then turned to look at Robin who was still sitting on the floor. "I will you see you later. Goodnight." She gave Robin a small smile, and walked off in the direction of his room. Cyborg and Beast Boy had been watching the conversation. Robin stood up and sat down on the loveseat. He lost himself in his thoughts as he watched Starfire walk out of the room, her red hair swinging behind her.

"Hey, man. So what's up with you two," Cyborg questioned, leaving Beast Boy the opportunity to pick out the video game. Robin looked up, coming out of his thoughts.

"Oh, nothing," Robin said airily.

"You guys have been hanging out a lot lately," Cyborg challenged. "Is that nothing?"

"Yeah, I'm just helping her out. It's what friends do. Besides, I'm glad that I can keep an eye on her since I'm not sure where Slade is right now. I've got a search of all databases and video cams for him going, but it won't be done for a little while."

"I thought you were over Slade. I mean I know he can be a threat, but he's not even in the city. We know that much." Cyborg's expression had changed from teasing to a bit worried. He knew Robin could get extremely worked up when it came to Slade, and when Starfire was added to the mix things could really get crazy.

"What do you mean you thought I was over Slade!?" Robin said, nearly yelling. "I'm not going to ever let him go after what he did to Starfire." Robin's expression had changed nearly just as quickly as Cyborg's had.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Let me put it this way…If I meet Slade alone in a dark alley I'm not interested in handing him over to the police," Robin said this as a dark look crossed his face.

"Robin, that's called _murder_. You can't just kill him. It's against the law," Cyborg retorted in agitation. His fists were clenched at his sides. A few moments of heavy breathing passed, and Cyborg unclenched his fist just a little. "What will separate us, the good guys, and them, the bad guys, if you do that?" Cyborg's question had been one that Robin had been wrestling with himself, but unluckily for Cyborg he had found the answer.

Robin paused for a second to compose himself. "Our intent." Robin's answer surprised Cyborg, but he couldn't deny that it was true. Seeing that he had made his point, Robin stood up. "I'll see you both in the morning." Robin turned to leave the living room. "Oh, and don't forget we have training tomorrow at 9:00am." With that Robin left the main room, and headed for his own quarters. He walked silently into his room so that he wouldn't wake up Starfire; however, when he walked in he knew she was not asleep. His desk lamp shed light on a body laying on the air mattress.

Robin could tell that Starfire was not asleep simply by looking at her. In these past few weeks he had observed her peaceful sleeping body many times, but that was not what her body looked like at the moment. Her chest moved up and down in irregular movements, and her mouth was set tensely in a straight line instead of completely relaxed. Robin smirked, knowing what she was trying to achieve. He figured he would get into his pajamas before he made her move, though. He stepped into the bathroom and closed the door to change. After he was dressed he walked back out into his room, and eyed Starfire. She still wasn't asleep. The light from the bathroom cascaded through half of the room, accentuating every feature of Starfire's body, and casting odd shadows along her face.

Robin walked over to where she slept on the air mattress. He could see Starfire's breathing stop for just a moment, and could almost swear he saw the sides of her mouth turn up just a little bit. He smirked at her poor attempt to fool him into sleeping on the bed. She was always the kind person who wanted the best for others. She always put herself second. Robin wasn't about to let her get away with this. He leaned down slowly next to Starfire so that his arms were resting on his thighs.

"Starfire," He whispered, drawing out her name as he said it. Robin couldn't hide the amusement in his voice. Starfire tried very hard to remain still and calm, but he could see the smile pulling at her lips. With that Robin scooped her up, sheets and all, his muscles rippling as he picked her up. A grin spread across his face as he saw Starfire's reaction. She jerked her eyes open and immediately grabbed onto Robin's neck as she saw that she was dangling in the air.

"Robin!" She said in annoyance through her giggles. Robin smiled and walked her over to the bed and put her down. Starfire tried to quickly get up and back onto the air mattress, but Robin pinned her arms to either side of her head. Starfire tried to struggle out of his grip, but the fits of laughter she had fallen into made it impossible for her to muster her strength. "I give up," she said after a few seconds of struggle in amused defeat.

"Good," Robin said in a low whisper. Starfire breathed heavily after her giggling subsided. Robin looked deep into those emerald eyes. Starfire noticed that his grin had faded and looked just as intensely into his shocking blue eyes. Robin leaned closer.

"Search found." The sound that came from the computer brought Robin out from under water and back to his senses. He let go of Starfire's arms and pulled away. She bit her lip. He had been so close. Disappointment played in Starfire's eyes. Robin turned to the computer and blinked his eyes several times, trying to break the spell that he had been put under by those emerald orbs. He walked over to his computer, interested in what had been found, but the thoughts of what had just nearly happened played in his head. Starfire watched his back as he sat down at the desk, and double clicked on a link to a video.

Robin pressed the play button and the scene began to move. Throngs of people walked by in huge masses down a narrow street lined by tall buildings. Robin quickly spotted what he had been looking for. Just barely in the video's range, on the rooftop of a three story building, stood Slade, watching the people pass by below. Then something happened that Robin did not expect. Someone joined Slade on the rooftop. It was the Joker. His odd green hair stood up in different ways. His face was covered in white makeup, and his mouth was encircled with red lipstick. His eyes stood out from smudged black ink that surrounded his chaotic eyes. His purple suit and green plaid shirt completed the ensemble.

Slade turned to face him and the two began what looked to be a conversation. Robin tried to listen, but the sound of the crowd was all that he could hear. He would have to tweak the video so he could hear what they were saying.

Starfire who had been watching him spoke up, having heard the noises coming from the computer. "What is it?" Robin then realized that Starfire was still in the room. He minimized the video and turned around to face her.

_I don't want to worry her just yet. If I tell her that I saw Slade on a video from France I know what her reaction will be. It's best that I not tell her just yet. _Making a split second decision on his reasoning, Robin answered her. "It's nothing important. Just a video I was searching for." With that he logged off the computer, turned off his desk light, and crawled onto the air mattress to sleep. The memory of Slade's face and the vision of Starfire's mangled body haunted him. Robin knew that Slade was extremely dangerous. He had already proved himself worthy of that title, but now he was out there with another crazy killer. That was not a good combination.

**Hey, guys. Once again I'd like to take mention of the people who have been reviewing. I just want you all to know that it means a lot to me and inspires me to write more. So, a big thank you to **_**Kyekye**_**, **_**Destiny's Daughter**_**, **_**Moonlightbutterflye**_**, **_**Ultimate Ninja Robstar Fangirl**_**, **_**Robinandstarfire4ever**_**, **_**RomanceDramaAzngrl**_**, and **_**Beachgirl902**_**. I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review so that I can know what I'm doing right and what I can do to improve. I enjoy any type of criticism. Have a great day. ******

**Oh, by the way, I hope your foot is feeling better Robinandstarfire4ever. :)**


	9. Frozen in Fear

Chapter 9: Frozen in Fear

Robin glanced at the clock that rested on his nightstand. The glowing red numbers read 5:30am. He threw the white sheets off of his body and sat up, causing the air mattress to squeak under the pressure. He walked straight to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. After he had finished freshening up he turned towards his desk, and set his face into a determined expression. Reminders of Slade's presence in Robin's life filled every drawer of his desk, from the many gadgets that had been either left behind after a fight or actually used on the Titans to the half red and half black mask that consumed Robin's thoughts. It was all there sitting on his desk, waiting for the capture or even the kill of Slade so that the contents of the desk could be discarded or at least be put away for the time being. Robin shook the mouse on the computer and the screen lit up. It was exactly where he had left it; on the video of Slade and the Joker.

The two demons taunted Robin, but made him wonder all the same. _Slade would never team up. He works alone. Damnit!!_ Robin's hand clenched into a fist, and his neck tightened with irritation. _What is he up to?!?_ He played the video, adjusting the audio settings. He tried to mute the crowd that filled the streets below, but tried in vain. It was no use to read lips either; one villain had a mask on and the other was not even completely facing the camera. That's when Robin spotted something. Another camera was stationed just below where Slade and the Joker were having their conversation. Robin quickly searched the database for the camera, and found it within minutes. He clicked on the play button and the second scene came to life. At first, he could hear nothing, but the drone of the crowd. He turned the sound of the yelling down and listened again. That's when he heard the muffled menacing voice.

"Welcome."

"Hurry up and speak. I know you wouldn't call me here unless you actually knew something," the Joker responded in an exasperated tone. The jesting portion of his voice was still audible despite the obvious annoyance.

"I knew you would show."

"Speak why you wanted me here. I can't stay here for long. The teller at the bank didn't like the disappearing pencil."

Slade chuckled humorlessly, "Still doing that trick I see. Well, it's a good one. I'll give you that." The Joker laughed in return. The sound was frightening and chaotic. Robin narrowed his eyes. He had heard about the Joker's _trick_. "So will you help me? I can't do it alone."

"What's the catch?"

"Nothing. It's a win-win situation. If you help me with this mission then we both will have gotten rid of something that is a pain. This is the one way to break them down. To _really_ break them down. I've already tested my idea on one of them, and it has worked. In fact, why don't you come with me on my next…_visit_. You can see it firsthand if you hold the rest of them off." Slade's voice was provoking. The Joker responded by muttering something unintelligible. The voices ended and Robin could only assume that the meeting was over. He minimized the screen.

Robin knew who Slade had been talking about. He turned to look at Starfire. Her sheets were thrown back and wrapped around her slim ankles, and her pillow was lying on the floor. She looked peaceful, but he knew she often slept restlessly since that night when she left to see Slade. Robin watched her tenderly. His blue eyes traveled from her red fanned out hair to her face. It always seemed just a degree different now; a little less naïve and a little more knowledgeable, a little less innocent and a little more guilty, a little less joyful and just a little more pained. Maybe Robin wouldn't have noticed so much had he not memorized every curve of her face, but it still didn't change the fact that there was a difference. Before Robin knew it half of an hour had passed. He realized that he shouldn't just keep watching her so he decided to go eat breakfast.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Robin and Cyborg were sitting at the table eating cereal in the kitchen when the alarm went off. The red light flooded through the tower quicker than the boisterous beeping noise that continually sounded. Robin stood up, taking out his communicator. He flipped it open and stared at the coordinates for a moment. His facial expression turned ferocious as he read _4309 Fifth Street._

"Damnit!" Robin slammed the communicator onto the black table, causing the entire piece of furniture to tremble under his force. Cyborg narrowed his eyes.

"What is it, man?" Robin breathed heavily for a moment. Hatred coursed through his veins, fueling him better than any oxygen could.

"It's the warehouse on Fifth Street. Slade." Robin's words cut through the air. Caution seeped into Cyborg's expression as he watched the emotions on Robin's face play out. Before Robin could utter another word the other three Titans ran into the room, obviously having dressed quickly. Raven's cloak was slightly off center and her eyes seemed more out of touch than usual. Beast Boy's hair stood up straight, and he had one boot in his hand. Starfire was flying, barefooted.

"Seriously," Beast Boy yelled. "Is it not enough that they try to kill everybody, but they have to do it in the _morning_!" Starfire landed onto the floor, and placed a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"Friend, I am sure that this will not take long. Afterwards, you can go back to sleep," Starfire said, trying to calm Beast Boy. She brushed a strand of red hair out of her face with her free hand, and looked over at Robin and Cyborg for a briefing. Cyborg spoke up after realizing that Robin was not going to disclose the information.

"Uhh…It's Slade," Cyborg muttered uncomfortably over the alarms. The simple mention of the name drove all eyes, but Robin's to glare at Cyborg, waiting for more information. "It's at the warehouse. We've got to go." Cyborg motioned with his hand for everyone to follow him. All followed, but Starfire who stood stock still. She watched the other Titans hastily exit the room, and finally followed. A hollow look in her eyes made her thoughts transparent. Every scream she had made, every pain she had felt reappeared in her mind. It was like all of the wounds she had suffered were slowly and painfully reopening as she relived the hurting, guilt, and shame of her decision. Starfire remembered when she had condemned Robin's decisions regarding Slade, but she had realized since then that this was exactly the same. Guilt had snaked its way through her mind as she comprehended this. She walked quietly and robotically behind the rest of the team, finally gaining a little control over her body.

The Titans all jumped in the car. Starfire hesitated.

"Starfire, get in!" Robin yelled over the roaring of the motor. Starfire glanced at the car and then at the open garage door.

"I will fly," she responded after a moment. Before anyone could object she took off. Robin pressed his lips together in disapproval and grunted as he shifted the car into reverse. He hit the gas pedal so quickly that the others had to hold onto the door handles to keep from flying out of their seats.

Robin sped down the road, making sure he could see Starfire. Her purple flying figure could be seen just ahead. Robin hit the blue nitro button to catch up. He let go of the button as soon as he was level with Starfire. The other Titans remained in terrified silence, holding on for dear life. None of them wanted to be the one Robin would vent on. Finally, Robin slowed down for the turn of Fifth Street.

Starfire realized that she was coming up too quickly as well. She slowed her speed as well, but as soon as she caught sight of the abandoned warehouse her altitude faltered by several feet. Raven could feel the wave of alarm sweep through Starfire. She looked up at the roof of the T-car where Starfire was currently flying. Robin pulled the car to an abrupt stop in front of the warehouse, and jumped out, looking for Starfire in the sky. He quickly spotted her as she began her descent. After her slight fall, she moved gracefully toward the ground. In the last few feet, her flying ceased, and her feet hit the ground hard.

"Star, what was that?" Robin asked tentatively.

Starfire shook her head violently. "It was nothing." Raven stared at Starfire from beneath her blue hood, reading her face like one of her books. It was so easy to tell the emotions Starfire was feeling. Robin tore his blue eyes from Starfire's and looked toward the warehouse. He hated this place. The memory of Starfire in the basement made him never want to enter this building again, but the want to destroy Slade drove energy to his feet. They moved forward step by step. Whether he moved for vengeance or for justice he did not know. Robin knew the line between the two was blurred, making it hard for him to tell what he was fighting for.

_I don't need to know that. _Robin told himself. _I do know what I'm fighting for. Starfire. That's all I need to know. To keep her safe. That's all I need to do._ Robin's resolve helped him open the door to the warehouse. The broken chain clanked against the door.

"Raven, where are they?" Robin asked expectantly. He took out his staff, letting it slide into shape. Raven put her pale hand to her head, and closed her eyes in concentration. She immediately opened her eyes as she felt two swarms of thoughts and feelings on the roof.

"Two people are on the roof." Raven narrowed her eyes in confusion. She felt a cloud of amusement, but the emotion did not fit the thoughts that emanated from their mind. "Odd," she said, not revealing any other information.

"Okay, I'll lead up to the roof. Cyborg get your sonic cannon ready to fire. You'll file in right after me. Then Raven. Then Beast Boy. Starfire…" Robin said, turning to look her in the eyes. She had her arm draped across her ribs and was holding onto the elbow of her other arm. She was hunched over defensively, and her eyes were hard and empty. Robin took in her appearance and his face softened. She always did that to him. "…you'll follow up from behind. Can you do that?"

Starfire swallowed, and simply nodded. Robin turned to the stairs on the opposite side of the room. A glowing blue light now came from Cyborg's ready sonic cannon.

The stairs hardly made any noise underfoot as the line of Titans filed upward. After two flights of stairs they came to a wooden hatch to the roof. Robin looked back to ensure that everyone was in formation, and looked each of his teammates in the eyes to make sure that they were ready for the battle that was sure to ensue. Then, Robin looked back at the hatch. He leaned back on his left leg and kicked out with his right. The force of the blow was so much that the double doors of the hatch flew open. Robin ran out quickly, the other Titans followed in the formation that Robin had told them to be in.

Robin's head swiveled left and right, searching for the two people who were on the rooftop. He immediately spotted them. On the far corner of the building stood the Joker and Slade. Both were smirking oddly, and watching the Titans. Before Robin had a chance to make a move the Joker threw a small red ball at the Titans' feet. A hissing sound emanated from the ball as a green a dull green gas began to leak out of the rubber.

"Great to see you, Robin. Really. We should meet more often."

Robin ignored Slade's scornful greeting. Instead he paid attention to the green cloud. "Don't breathe it! It's nerve gas!" Robin shouted. He rolled out of the way as the gas began to fill the air even more. Beast Boy transformed into a green hawk, and flew above the smoke with Starfire and Raven. Raven formed a dark disc beneath Cyborg, and floated him upward toward safety. The smoke stopped leaking from the ball, and began to dilute throughout the air. By this time Slade had drawn his staff and three exploding discs rested between his fingers. Robin was charging towards him. Cyborg fired off his sonic cannon and the blue ray ran through the air to where Slade stood. Slade dodged it easily and threw one of the discs at Cyborg. It exploded in a cloud of smoke and fire causing Cyborg to fall from Raven's platform over the edge of the roof. Raven dove after him to catch him before he hit the pavement of the street below. Robin reached where Slade stood and took a swing at him with his staff. Slade blocked it with his own staff, and made a counter attack, hitting Robin hard in the side. Robin bent over in pain for a moment, but straightened back up immediately.

"You're not getting away this time!" Robin yelled, taking another swing. Slade sidestepped the sloppy attack, and turned his head toward the Joker who was still standing on the side lines.

"Are you going to hold up your end of the bargain or not?" Slade's tone had a hint of irritation, but the majority of it sounded businesslike. Slade blocked another of Robin's attacks. The Joker smiled at Slade maliciously, and Slade turned back to Robin.

"Of course I will hold up my end of the deal. Just give me a moment to get out my _toys,_" the Joker replied mysteriously. Then he chuckled darkly as he pulled out two long knives from his purple coat. "Oh Robin," he said grabbing his attention. Robin had his staff locked with Slade's, but immediately moved it to deflect the Joker's attack. Robin tried to get past the Joker several times, but a knife was always in his way.

Beast Boy was now on the ground once again and had shape shifted into a ram. He made a beeline for the battle between the Joker and Robin to help in what ways he could. Starfire floated far above the action. She hesitated to join the battle. Her wide eyes watched the action below. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion to her. From Raven and Cyborg finally making their way to the top of the building again to Robin and Beast Boy fighting the Joker. A chilling voice reached out to her from below, pulling her from the smoky haze she found herself in. Starfire immediately dropped several feet out of the sky at the sight of Slade.

"Starfire, what a pleasure to see you. You seem to have lost a little of your confidence since we last met. I do hope you're not ill," Slade said snidely. He took another step closer to the space she hovered over. Starfire fell another few feet, getting closer to the ground than she felt comfortable with. She raised her hand to shoot a starbolt, but as soon as the green energy began to pulse it faded.

"Stay away from me," Starfire whispered, trying to push herself to fly higher, but no matter how much she tried she could gain no altitude. Raven and Cyborg both now had their feet on the rooftop. Slade saw this and quickly reacted. He threw three of the explosive discs at the ground where the two Titans stood. As soon as the explosion went off cracks began to weave their way through the cement near the ledge. Raven and Cyborg had no time to react. The edge of the roof that they stood on began to crumble off and the two once again lost their footing, and began the dangerous descent to the ground below.

"Friends!" Starfire shouted regaining some altitude. She made to fly after them, but once again the chilling voice froze her where she was.

"How long did it take you to recover from your wounds?" Slade asked. His voice echoed through the rooftop. Starfire fell fast. She hit the cement of the roof hard, and now lay on her stomach. She pushed herself up with her arms so that she could look him in the face.

"What have you done to me? Why can I not use my powers?" Starfire questioned, her eyes filled with worry.

"Well, my dear. I have given you one of the rarest diseases in the world. Something that penetrates the mind as it does the body. More deadly and more effective than any other sickness out there. It is the hardest to administer, but also the hardest to cure. Once you have it, it never truly leaves. There will always be a scar. Always a remnant of this disease left in your body even when you think it is gone," Slade had stepped forward and bent down so that his face was extremely close to Starfire's. His visible eye narrowed. "It's called fear." Starfire's eyes widened. She felt the urge to pull away from him.

"Starfire!" Robin's voice called to her. "Use your starbolts!" He blocked another of the Joker's attacks, and a loud clang filled the air. Slade brought back his staff to strike Starfire. She closed her emerald eyes tight, waiting for the impact. A loud thud filled the rooftop. Starfire opened her eyes. She looked on in disbelief. Slade was pinned to the ground by a man. All that she could see of him was his midnight black, billowing cloak.

**Hey, guys! So sorry for the long time before the update. I kind of hit a writer's block, but I'm good now. :)**** I would like to thank everyone who reviewed on my last chapter. Big thanks to Sparklebluelemon, Ultimate Ninja Robstar Fangirl, Kyekye, Cutiepie83, RomanceDramaAzngrl, Beachgirl902, Moonlightbutterflye, GraysonGirl, Star of Airdrie, and Robinandstarfire4ever. Seriously guys, I know I say this every time, but you guys drive me to keep writing. Thank you so much. Please review and you know the deal about requests for plot. I will try to update soon. God bless. Oh and I'm sorry for those of you who don't like cliffhangers. I personally, don't like them unless I know what's going to happen so I know how you feel.**

**Sincerely,**

**Good Graces**


	10. Power and Control

**Okay guys! I'm back. I'm really sorry about the long wait, but I had a major case of writer's block. Yes, the dreaded 'b' word, but now I think I am over it. :) So here is this chapter. Lots of changes are coming so...be prepared. I'm so excited for you to read this!**

Chapter 10: Power and Control

Slade struggled against the man, but he was easily restrained. Robin looked up in shock as he saw the man who had raised him so long ago. A sudden flood of fury flew through him as he dealt the Joker another devastating blow to his ribcage. The Joker grunted and dropped one of his knives from the impact. Beast Boy took advantage of the moment, and transformed into an octopus, and wrapped his tentacles around the Joker so that he could not move. Raven and Cyborg reached the top of the building and quickly stepped away from the edge to be sure not to be knocked off again. Starfire pushed herself up so that she was standing.

"Batman!" Robin yelled across the distance that separated them. "What are you doing here?" Batman looked up and away from Slade for an instant.

"I came to-" Batman started, but was cut off as he was kicked across the face. He lost his grip on Slade, and stumbled backwards several steps. Slade jumped up, and ran off the edge of the building, freefalling to the street below. Robin and Batman ran to the edge and looked down in search of Slade. He had disappeared as he always did.

"How could you let him go?! You had him!" Robin yelled in fury.

"I won't be talked to in that manner," Batman said in a low growl. He turned as he heard the noises of the struggle going on between Beast Boy and the Joker. He took long strides over toward the Joker, muscles highlighted through his fitted black and gray suit. He took a long piece of black wire from his utility belt, and began binding the Joker's hands and feet so that Beast Boy could let go of him.

While this was being done Starfire watched. Slade's words echoed in her head as they had a tendency to do. He had a way of speaking. A certain dark eloquence or perhaps it was just the fact that he was always spot on correct. He made the truth and reality come to life. If it would benefit him he would make it a fact. He would make it the truth. He would make it everything he wished it to be. This was a certain talent that Slade had. It was why Robin hunted him so vigorously and constantly. However, Slade had lost the edge he had on Robin. As Robin's abilities progressed and his mindset became more determined, Slade's grip of power on him weakened, and Starfire could see that Slade realized this. She could also see, that she was his next victim of control. He had power over her. 'Fear' as he called it.

_Is that what this is really all about? Power? Control? _Starfire furrowed her brows as she asked herself this question. She sat with her calves tucked under her thighs, and was leaning forward with the palms of her hands resting on the rough rooftop. Her head was inclined toward the ground, and her red hair created a shimmering curtain that put distance between her and the others who were busy attending to the capture of the Joker. Starfire shook her head almost imperceptibly in disbelief.

A fit of bitter laughing cut through Starfire's thoughts. She raised her head to see the Joker being led down the wooden hatch down to the ground floor of the building. Starfire pushed herself up, wobbling a little. She looked at her slim arms, and tan bony hands. They shook and quavered from the exertion she had used to stand up. Starfire bit her lip, leaving an indention of where she had bit on her bottom lip.

_My starbolts, my flight, my strength, my powers. They are all gone. Permanently? It cannot be. It is just a trick of the mind, but how long can this trick of the mind last?_ Starfire slowly walked toward the hatch which was currently being held open by a mass of dark energy. Raven and Robin stood on either side of it waiting for Starfire. She hadn't noticed them watching her. Raven watched impassively, her blue hood casting a dark shadow over her deep violet eyes. Robin stood at a bit of a shorter distance from Starfire than Raven. From the look on Robin's face Starfire could gather that she had once again worn another emotion on her sleeve. His lips were mashed together in a thin line, and the eyes that stared at Starfire reflected her own fear, but also the strength that she needed so desperately.

"Oh, I am sorry," Starfire said quickly, blushing and looking away from her two friends. She quickened her pace despite the aching feeling she felt in her leg muscles. As Starfire wobbled past Robin she felt him turn with her to walk down the stairs. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and held her tightly as she walked down the stairs to make sure that she did not fall. He noticed everything. Especially everything about Starfire. Raven followed behind the two, letting the wooden hatch fall back into place with only a soft thud.

Once, the three had reached the street outside they walked over to Batman's sleek black Batmobile. Batman was jamming the Joker into the back, which looked an awful lot like the trunk of the car. A grimace edged its way onto Batman's face.

"Why so serious?" The Joker asked intentionally playing on the caped crusader's obvious disdain for him. Batman roughly pushed his head down, trying to get him in the car, but 'accidentally' bashed the side of his head against the edge of the midnight armor that surrounded the vehicle. The smirk on the Joker's face vanished as Batman made a final push and shut the trunk door. He turned around to look at the Titan's. Starfire who was leaning on the car's hood for support was first to speak.

"I thank you, for…helping me," she said quietly. Batman's expression softened as he looked at the girl. It was a fatherly expression that he wore.

"I'm glad I was able to," his low, gravelly voice responded. "However, I'm not sure I quite understood what happened back there. It was my belief that _Robin_ was the one who Slade had taken an interest in. It seems to me that someone should've figured this out by now?" The last words contained an edge that the others did not. His gaze fixed on Robin in a glare.

Robin who towered next to Starfire narrowed his eyes. "I've been trying to. He's near impossible to trace."

"Really?" Batman said with a drop of sarcasm added to his tone. "Yet, here I was able to find him and help fight him. You're right he's _near_ impossible to trace."

Robin stood, fuming, but when his words came out they were as smooth as butter. "I'm sure it's_ extremely_ difficult to locate seven people fighting on a rooftop in Jump City in broad daylight."

Cyborg couldn't take the pointless fighting any longer. "Enough ya'll. Look…let's just get back to the tower, and get the Joker into one of our cells so we can start questioning him. This is helping _nobody_." The two cast each other a fleeting glare, and turned their backs to get into their separate vehicles. All of the Titans began piling into their car. Beast Boy found it in him to not try to crack a joke on the way back to the tower or perhaps that was just the aftershock from seeing one of his longtime heroes.

In no time at all everyone was back at the tower. Batman escorted the Joker into one of the holding cells on the second floor. It was barren of all furnishings except for a steel chair that sat in the middle of the barred room.

The Titans walked through the halls parting at separate intersections going their own ways to do what they could. Most everyone knew Robin was going to want to interrogate the Joker alone.

"Starfire," Robin said grabbing her attention. He closed his eyes in frustration. Starfire immediately halted in her tracks at the look on his face.

"Robin, what is it?"

"I'm…sorry I couldn't help you. I should've been the one to help you, but I wasn't. _He _was. I would've been there in an instant, but the Joker. He kept getting in my way." Robin sounded as if he had more to say, but cut off his rambling abruptly. Starfire frowned.

_Why do you blame yourself, Robin? You cannot be there at all times. _"Robin, you are one of those people who cares so much about the cause or the goal that if you are not able to ensure that everything is safe or good you blame yourself. It is not always your fault. I wish you would remember that. Besides I am undamaged."

"You call not being able to use your powers undamaged?" Robin's tone was beginning to rise a little. Starfire winced at the statement. "Starfire, don't you understand? You are at your most vulnerable right now. You could be hurt, and I think that is exactly what Slade wants." Starfire closed her eyes, calming herself before beginning to calm Robin.

"Robin, I will figure this out, and I am not at my most vulnerable. My most vulnerable would be without you. If I need you I know how to reach you," Starfire said, letting a ghost of a smile cross her face. She held up her slim wrist. The silver chain link bracelet Robin had given her jingled as it slid down her arm. She stared into Robin's blue eyes, letting herself explore their depths, and try to help them calm. Robin's face was soon eased of its tension. A smirk slid onto his lips. He took Starfire's hand that was upraised, and gently pulled it down. Before even he could realize what he was doing he stepped forward, and placed a soft kiss on Starfire's cheek, lingering for a few seconds before he pulled away.

Starfire's eyes were wide in shock. She brought her hand up and touched where he had kissed her. The edges of Robin's mouth turned up by a slight degree as he looked into Starfire's deep green innocent eyes. Before she had time to respond he turned, and walked down the hall to help Batman with the interrogation. Starfire stood stalk still. It took a moment for what Robin had just done to sink in. Her eyes seemed to regain some of their luster as a sort of secret happiness crept through her.

Robin walked down the hall with his back turned to Starfire. For all of his apprehensiveness about telling her how he felt he seemed pretty happy. It was more of a private pleasure, though. It was more of a glimmer in his eyes than an emotion written on his sleeve. Robin's thoughts occupied him for the rest of his walk until he reached the holding cell. Batman was inside and was holding the Joker in the air by the collar of his shirt.

"Tell me! What is his plan?!" Batman yelled in his intimidating, rough voice. The Joker smiled evilly, and spat in his face. Batman threw him back against the metal chair. Since all of his limbs were tied up he had nothing to break his fall, but his back. A loud clattering noise filled the room, and the Joker groaned in pain. Batman brushed out of the room coolly and locked the door behind himself. He immediately saw Robin, and realized a difference in his attitude; however, he did not raise any questions.

"He's not speaking. We need to figure out a way to make him talk," Batman said, looking back at the Joker through the one-way mirror. Robin gazed out at the Joker. It took a moment for him to actually focus on the situation at hand rather than what had happened several minutes ago.

"I suppose I could go in and give it a try," Robin said. "I'll be out in a minute." Robin took one last glance through the mirror, and then walked into the room. The Joker was still lying on the floor. Robin stepped up to his body and kicked him hard in the ribs. The Joker groaned again. Robin bent down and picked him up by the collar as Batman hand and slammed him up against the wall.

"What is Slade planning?!" Robin yelled. The Joker seemed to look Robin up and down. Robin slammed him against the wall again. The Joker leaned his head back against the wall and laughed.

"You're just a boy. You honestly think you can get information out of me. Yellow, green, and red aren't exactly the most intimidating colors, _boy_." The Joker laughed again. Robin rolled his eyes in frustration and threw him across the room. He turned around and walked back into the darkly lit room with the window to the Joker's holding cell.

"That didn't go well," Batman said pointedly. Robin looked at him with irritation.

"I noticed," he answered shortly. Batman's mask crumpled near his eyes as he furrowed his eyebrows in concentration.

"You know, Robin. I believe it's time…for you to hang up the cape." This caught Robin completely off guard. He drew back from Batman with anger written across his face.

"What?! I will never give up saving people. It's who I am, and that will never change. I can't believe you would even say that. I know we didn't part well when I decided to go solo, but you have no right to tell me what I should or shouldn't do as a superhero." Robin's fists were clenched at his sides and he glared at the man that stood before him. Batman took a deep breath.

"I did not mean that you should stop saving people," Batman said through gritted teeth.

"Then what did you mean?" Robin questioned now skeptical.

"I meant that maybe it's time for _Robin_ to hang up the cape. You heard it from a villain himself. You invoke no fear, therefore you hold no power over anyone. Many have said that great rulers are either greatly respected or greatly feared, but no actual villain will ever respect you. So that leaves only one choice for you to gain control. It's time to be feared before you are captured in it. Embrace it. Sometimes change is needed."

A look of interest passed over Robin's face. "What did you have in mind?"

Batman grinned. "Something like…Nightwing."

**Okay guys! So there it is. I know I asked you guys about this earlier, and a lot of you were neutral or against this change, but I felt it needed to happen for the story to develop. Oh yeah, and that kiss! Well, I know it wasn't exactly what everyone was waiting for, but I'm getting to that. ;) Thank you guys so much for reading, and I would like to give a great big thanks to my faithful reviewers especially **

**Ultimate Ninja Robstar Fangirl (thank you so much for prodding me so much. I know I needed it!), **

**Kyekye (you helped give the confidence to do the whole Nightwing thing), **

**Sparklebluelemon (I hope I made you happy by not using Red X), **

**RobinandStarfire4ever (you're a great consistent reviewer), **

**Beachgirl902 (Your review helped me to write this!), **

**Destiny's Daughter (Your reviews are always unique, and that's a good thing!), **

**Interlacing Star (Thank you for such a high compliment!), **

**Moonlightbutterflye (I do like that dun, dun, dun. It always adds suspence.), **

**and PirateKitten11893 (Yep, Batman :)). **

**Thank you guys for being so patient, and I will try to be a little better about updating. Once again I am sorry, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review. Any criticism is welcome. The more reviews the better I will write and the more errors I can fix. :)**

**God Bless,**

**Good Graces**


End file.
